csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Booming Business/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: This Young Female didn't die from the explosion. She was already dead. I found a wound in the back of her head. Al Robbins: At first, I thought shrapnel. But there was no trace in the wound track. Someone stabbed her in the back of her head and dumped her near the bomb. Morgan Brody: So maybe someone could have set off the bomb to cover up the body? Al Robbins: It could be. I can't speak to motive, but her body was definitely moved. I gathered up her Clothes, maybe that can help your investigation. Examine Clothes David Hodges: That strange substance is a pine resin, more commonly known as Rosin, which is often used when Soldering. Morgan Brody: It was under Sandy's armpits, so the killer must have left it behind when dragging Sandy's Body to the Carousel. Morgan Brody: The killer migh have soldered the Bomb Pieces together today. We should also be on the lookout for someone who used Rosin today. Analyze Security Footage Sara Sidle: Unfortunately, there isn't a good angle from these security cameras into the food stand, but I did find something interesting. Sara Sidle: Sandy had a Fight with a female customer who was taken away by the park's security guards a couple of days ago. Sara Sidle: We got her name from security. Wendy Patrick. And get this, Wendy was in the Park again today. Maybe to get her revenge. Analyze Coat Rack Henry Andrews: There was blood on this Coat Rack, and it matches the victim's DNA. Also, the curvature of this coat hanger matches the wound path in the vic's head. Nick Stokes: Wait a second, you're telling me that this coat rack is the murder weapon? Henry Andrews: Yes, I think Sandy fell backwards into it. She Died instantly. Nick Stokes: We can't tell if the Killer pushed her into it, or if it was an accident. But moving the Body and the Bomb was definitely no accident. Nick Stokes: Maybe we can find some evidence the killer left behind on this coat hanger. Examine Coat Hanger David Hodges: That substance is a combination of glucose and multiple vitamin C-rich organic fruits. It's Fruit Punch. Nick Stokes: Fruit punch? There was some at the drink stand. I thought it was just daily spillage, but looks like the killer knocked it over. David Hodges: The victim's clothes were covered in punch, so the killer must have a Red Stain on them. Nick Stokes: That's interesting. Our furious customer Wendy Patrick has a red stain on her. Let's ask her about it. Examine Food Cart Henry Andrews: The blood you found on the Cart matched the victim's DNA, but I couldn't find any other DNA on it. Sara Sidle: This must be what the Killer used to move Sandy's Body to the Carousel. Let me check into it. See what else I can find. Analyze Bloody Food Cart David Hodges: There were traces of soldering Rosin on the handle, but I couldn't find anything else out of the ordinary to help the investigation. Sara Sidle: I did some research on this Cart. It's supposed to be left by the food stands and each of these carts are stocked and checked out. Sara Sidle: This cart was unaccounted for, but it would have been in direct eyesight of Jonah. Maybe he knows who took it. Analyze Journal David Hodges: So this Journal is rather interesting and reads lke the rantings of a lunatic. Sara Sidle: Is there any mention of a bomb in there? Or any idea who wrote this? David Hodges: It's Clint Redding's journal, since it details his daily work schedule, but there's no mention of a bomb. David Hodges: I did find out Clint was recently fired from the job. This was gonna be his last week, and he was pretty upset. Sara Sidle: His last week? Maybe he decided to go out with a bang. Let's talk to him. Examine Pipe Bomb D.B. Russell: Great job. I was scared for a moment there. Get that Dismantled Bomb back to the lab. Maybe the killer left some trace on this. D.B. Russell: Thank you for saving our lives. I'll see you back at thelab. I jsut need to take a moment and call my wife. Analyze Dismantled Pipe Bomb David Hodges: Since thebomb didn't go off, I had more to work with. I heard how you dismantled it and saved Russell's life. Very impressive. David Hodges: Henry couldn't find any DNA on this. The killer was smart enough to wear gloves. But the killer got some of their Clothes caught in the bomb. David Hodges''I found some orange fibers in it, so the killer Wears Orange. 'Examine Bomb Pieces' ''David Hodges: Now we can see what we're dealing with. This is a Pipe Bomb, pretty easy to make. David Hodges: But the Bomb was on a timed Detonator. The killer soldered together this board for the explosion. Let's take a closer look. Examine Detonator David Hodges: The Soldering job, although done well, is slightly amateurish. David Hodges: The solder pooled toward the right side of the board, which lets us know the Killer is Right Handed. David Hodges: Since the killer is an amateur, you might find more evidence by the carousel. Examine White Horse Head Henry Andrews: The blood on this was a DNA match to the Victim, but unfortunately, there were no other contributors. Nick Stokes: I found a match in AFIS to Ed Carey on this "Godfather" clue. Ed's the carousel operator at Sphinx Amusement Park. Nick Stokes: Ed's in the system for a DUI some years ago. Let's see if he continued his bad judgement and put a Pipe Bomb in the Carousel. Examine Burned ID Greg Sanders: This employee ID belongs to the Victim. So, Sandy worked at the park. Jim Brass: I haveher rap sheet. She was Arrested a year ago at a Political Protest... Think she may have been involved in the bombing. Greg Sanders: We can't say for certain, but I'll talk to her manager, Joe Hewliss, and find out where she was supposed to be. Examine Scattered Items David Hodges: These employees are really bad wth leaving their IDs around. This one belongs to Jonah Holder, who works in the food stands. Jim Brass: Wait, Jonah Holder. Is that Troy Holder's son? Troy Holder who was involved in the Doctor Death case? David Hodges: Troy is his father. But I thought Troy had a lot of money stashed away. Why's his son working at the Amusement Park? Examine Ripped Paper Nick Stokes: This is a Manifesto written by Ed Carey. He demanded new practices to be installed at Sphinx or "drastic steps" would be taken. Nick Stokes: Maybe this was Ed's first warning, and blowing up his Carousel was next. Let's bring him in. Nick Stokes: Meanwhile, you should take a closer look with Finn at the drink stand Sandy worked at. We still haven't found where Sandy was stabbed. Nick Stokes: And Russell called, he needs some help getting through the debris Near The Carousel. Examine Toolbox David Hodges: These were the tools used to make the bomb. I matched the tool marks to them, and we have a hit in AFIS from the Prints. David Hodges: They belong to Clint Redding, who works as the custodian at the park. He's in the system for an assault charge. Examine Bomb Items David Hodges: The pill you found in these bomb tools is Sumatriptan, which is used to treat Migraine headaches. David Hodges: The killer must have dropped it while building the Bomb. Keep an eye open for someone who has trouble with migraine headaches. Sara Sidle: If someone was building a bomb in there, the park manager should know about it. Let's talk to Joe. Examine Picture Nick Stokes: Wendy used to work at the park? She forgot to tell us about that. And looks like she was Rather Close with Joe. Nick Stokes: Let's talk to them and find out why they never told us about this. Category:Transcripts